May the Saints Guide You
by Rae Artemis
Summary: No Spoilers! Oneshot set in season one, just a fluffy story to ward off hiatus hell. Was inspired by rediscovery of a medal I'd thought I'd lost.


Okay, here is the usual disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, nor any character created by the show, nor some of the ones in this story 'cause I stole them from almost 'real' life (my friends). Nor am I making any money from this unless my friends try and bribe me not to put it up, but I will anyway, so alas no money.

ATTENTION: NO SPOILERS! This is based in a random season 1 time period.

A/N: Well its Christmas time so I'm off for a couple days and have chosen to write this tiny little oneshot as a present for those trying to escape the drama of the current season.

Beta'd: No one, unless you count my teddy bear.

Good writing

Serenity for all

Sincerely Rae Artemis

May the Saints Guide You

"Are you sure you put the IDs in here Sammy?" Dean yelled as he lay sprawled across the front bench seat of the Impala, his hands digging blindly in the glove compartment.

"Well it's the last place _I_ put them Dean, so the IDs should be there unless you moved them, which _you _say you didn't." Sam called from his perk outside, leaning on the trunk of the car. "I know I didn't move them so…"

Dean knew he didn't move the IDs so they _had_ to be in the damn black hole of a glove compartment.

"Oh hey that's where my _Back in Black _tape went, Sammy have you been messing with my…" Dean's voice trailed off as he pulled out a long lost relic, his Saint Christopher medal Pastor Jim had given him for his sixteenth birthday. True there was some blood under the enamel and pieces of it were missing but it was the very same medal he'd been presented with. Dean could still remember the pastor placing a tiny wrapped package in his hands, watching as Dean turned it over, shaking it, trying to guess its contents. He'd nodded at Dean, as if to give permission to open it finally. Then there had been a look of confusion as Dean had turned the medal over and over in his hands, trying to decipher its meaning. Pastor Jim had given him an impromptu sermon on the exploits of Saint Christopher and his special patronage of bachelors, sailors and travelers and his power against bad dreams, pestilence, and toothache, ending it with 'may the Saint guide and protect you'. Dean's face cracked with a smile as he thought of how well Pastor Jim had known him, even back then, giving him a medal to ward off dentists.

Sammy had received a medal for his thirteenth birthday from Pastor Jim, but not Saint Christopher, he had received Saint Ivo of Kermartin the patron saint of attorneys, bailiffs, lawyers and orphans. Dean smiled as he remembered the fights he and Sammy had gotten into over who had the better patron saint, two dumb kids arguing over which saint was more useful a lawyer or a human ferryboat.

Fiddling with the clasp of the chain he remembered why he'd stopped wearing it, as the medal fell the floor clasp useless after a certain hunt with John when he'd been twenty. They'd been tracking a rawhead and split up while sneaking into its lair. The creature had flanked him and it had grabbed hold of the thick chain around his neck, dragging Dean off his feet. John hadn't been able to take a shot at the thing because Dean was being dangled in front of it and they'd both taken some serious damage before the chain finally broke allowing John the clear shot he needed.

Dean barely remembered being dragged out of the deserted house and so had left his medal there on the floor covered in rawhead blood and guts, he'd been so upset about it but couldn't go back as he was beat up from the hunt gone awry. Lying in bed, his throat rubbed raw from the chain, he'd been overjoyed when Sammy had bounced into the room, medal in hand broken chain and all. Knowing how broken up Dean was Sammy had actually skipped whole day of school, to go back to the house and find Dean's patron saint's medal.

"Hey Sammy look what I found," he called trying to unhook his knee from the steering wheel, hindered by the stupid FBI get up he was wearing. They were currently impersonating Mulder and Scully, which is why his head was in the passenger seat.

"Dean get back up here! We got the local sheriff driving out to see us and we need those IDs NOW!"

"Yeah, yeah Sammy," Dean muttered slipping the medal into his pocket and finally dragging out the badges. "I mean, 'sure, fine, whatever' Scully."


End file.
